The Perfect Summer
by Deeception
Summary: Mia and her friends graduated and are of to college, but first they have a summer break.Lots of things are happeneing...Is Michael cheating on Mia?Did Lilly find the perfect guy?Well...plz read this story if u want 2 fynd out...xoxo UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Graduation Day

"Hello? Michael, where are you?" Mia asked in a whispery voice so everyone around couldn't hear.

"Mia, I'm really sorry I'm late!" Michael apologized to Mia on the phone. Mia sighed

Then began talking "Its okay Michael, but the ceremony is almost starting. You're going to miss it."

She really sounded disappointed. So Michael asked "Mia, are you alright? I can't come right now, it's so chaotic here! I don't think I'll be there in time."

"Oh..." Mia was interrupted by her friend Lily calling her "C'mon Mia the ceremony is starting. We have to go!" Mia looked back and answered "Okay, I'm coming Lily!"

Then she turned back to her phone and said "Uhm…Michael, I got to go." Mia's voice became softer and softer as she spoke to her boyfriend.

"Okay. But I'll see you during the after dinner party." He exclaimed quickly before Mia could hang up. And after she heard what Michael said, she hung up and quickly ran to her place before they would call her attention once more.

"Good Evening! Staff members, parents, guests, Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 2004-2005 batch of Albert Einstein High School graduates" Principal Gupta spoke proudly into the microphone.

And soon everyone was clapping thunderously and some boys were even whistling.

Time went by fast, and they were done with the awarding. All that was left was the speech give by one of the graduates.

"Pls. welcome our spokesperson for today, Miss Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo" Principal Gupta pointed to Mia as she was walking towards the microphone.

Again, thunderous clapping and whistling filled the air which made Mia blush a little. Then when the room finally kept quiet she began talking.

"Thank you everyone!" she smiled "Good Evening to all, today is a very special day to me, and surely to all of you."

_Well...it would have been special if Michael was around. _She thought in head. But she tried to focus on her speech, which she worked hard to accomplish. So she continued

"It's the day we celebrate our hard work and achievements in our dear high school. Don't you think we've worked our asses off?" she asked with a laugh

And a couple of people yelled "Yeah! You're right Mia!"

"And today is the day we get recognized for it and become proud of what we've done. Weather we've been accepted into good colleges or not. Weather we're even gong to one or not." Mia felt good about herself saying all of this so she didn't want to stop.

"…We have to give ourselves a break and say "I know I did it! And I'm proud to be here today!" We are all mature now, well some of us at least." Mia laughed and the other graduates joined in too. Even a couple of teachers.

"And we have different lives to live, different directions to go. So we should start from here, we will miss so much Albert Einstein H.S." her eyes scanned the staff members and firstly Principal Gupta.

"Because you've made us different people, better people, for our future." Mia looked at her mum and who was holding Rocky gently at her arms. And then at Mr. Gianini. He gave her thumbs up and put on a smile which Mia understood to mean "Good work Mia. Pls. go on!"

And so she did, "We have made a difference in this school and this school has made a BIG difference in us" Mia intended to emphasize on the word BIG. She ended her speech saying "So…CONGRATULATIONS GRADUATES! AND HAVE A GREAT LIFE!"

She was the first one to throw her cap up and soon everyone else followed while shouting, clapping and cheering. Mia felt so relaxed after she has finished her speech.

But only for a while because what kept on echoing in her mind were the words that Michael said to her on the phone. The words that signified Michael's absence during the most important day of her life.


	2. Chapter 2: Catch Me if You Can

Catch Me if You Can

"Mia, hurry up! Wind Chime is going to be packed if we don't start moving by now" Lily pushed Mia on the shoulder so she would answer her back or even move.

But all that came out from her mouth was "I'm not hungry Lily. Got without me"

Lily sat beside her friend and asked "What's wrong Mia. Ever since you gave that AMAZING speech a while ago, you just weren't yourself. Who did you call before the ceremony?"

Suddenly Lily backed off in fright when Mia jumped to her feet and exploded into tears. She yelled "Its Michael! Your brother Lily!"

Lily didn't know what to do so she just hugged her really tightly and when she finally let go she said "Whatever happened between you both, I'm so sorry Mia!"

"It's just that…" before Mia could finish her sentence she looked around and noticed that some people were looking weirdly at them.

So she grabbed Lily's arm and went to a peaceful corner where they could talk privately. Lily held her hand gently and looked deeply into her friend's glowing eyes while she said

"If you're not ready to tell me now. You can rest and we could talk about it later."

Mia whipped the tears from her eyes and said "No. It's okay." And she continued "Yes. I called Michael earlier and he said that he won't be coming because…because"

Mia couldn't continue, a couple of tears fell on her cheek. She looked at Lily expecting her to say some words which would make her feel better.

And what Lily said was "I'm sorry Mia! Are you sure you want to continue?'

At this hard time Mia needed someone to help her and listen to her problems, and most of all to cheer her up. And she's already found that person.

Lily.

Mia wiped the tears from her eyes; she smiled and said "No, its okay. I don't want to be unfair to him but CHAOTIC? It's just a…a…unreasonable reason!"

"Hahaha!" Lilly laughed really loud at what her friend said. It lasted for about thirty seconds before Mia could ask her "What? What's so funny?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Mia, but your English!" she said in a way of a laugh. "Seriously? Unreasonable reason?" She laughed again but this time Mia joined in too.

They laughed for a short period of time, when suddenly Lily exclaimed "Oh My God! Michael over there!" she pointed to a guy who was walking towards the both of them saying "Mia? Lily? Are you guys there?"

"No! I'm NOT telling Michael…well, not yet! And YOU don't bring a single word about this! Okay?" Mia said in a panicky way to Lily

"Oh…Okay!" Lily answered

"Michael! We're over here!" Mia yelled as she waved her hand in the air.

After a few minutes, Michael reached them. He was gasping and tired, so he kneeled on the chair to rest.

But he managed to get some words out of him.

"I… (_Gasp)_….am (_cough)…_so (_gasp)_…sorry…_ (Gasp)..._Mia!"

Mia and Lily just kept silent waiting for him to recover and when he finally did.

He looked back again at Mia and said "I'm _really _so sorry, Mia! I just couldn't get here in time, it wasn't really my fault"

"Hey! What about me?" Lily asked in a furious but joking way. He looked at her and apologized "You too Lily. Sorry."

Just as he was turning back to Mia, She started running away really fast.

For a moment there Lily AND Michael thought that the running away was because of her boyfriend not attending her Graduation.

But all of their thoughts changed when Mia looked back and yelled

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, MICHAEL! I'M STILL WAITING FOR THAT KISS OF YOURS!" She laughed

Michael smiled and yelled back "OKAY MIA! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO RUN FASTER THAN THAT!" Michael ran after her and they screamed from joy, laughed and kissed.

Mia just wanted to forget about the angriness that filled her earlier. She wanted to enjoy this special day with someone special like Michael. Just laughing and talking.

Carefree!


	3. The Big Fight

**DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine. They belong 2 Meg Cabot! Luck her!**

**Thanks 4 the reviews guys! Enjoy reading!**

**The Big Fight!

* * *

**

"I don't want to spoil this week by telling Michael I was mad at him." Mia said to Lilly as she put on some pink lip gloss in front of the mirror.

"Uh-huh" Lily nodded as she flipped the page of the book she was reading.

Mia turned away from the mirror and looked at her friend in curiosity.

"What's up Lily? Why are you so silent? You should cheer up, especially when we're going to party all night!"

Lily just nodded in agreement, while digging her nose into that book interestingly.

"Beep-Beep!" the two girls heard the horn of a car go out loud.

"You ready?" Mia asked Lily while getting her purse from the drawer.

"Yup! Let's go!" Lilly answered as she went out of Mia's room.

On the way to the door, Mia's mum came up to them and asked "You're going already? Okay! Have fun guys!" "Yeah mum! Thanks!" Mia answered as she closed the door after they both went out.

Michael's car stood their, Boris was also in car. Michael went out of the car to greet his girlfriend and he was stunned. He said "You look amazing Mia!"

Mia blushed and went closer to him as said "Thanks! You too!" He then reached to her as he gave her a long sweet kiss.

He opened the door for her and she entered the car

Lily was already there still reading her book. It was a silent moment as Michael turned on the engine. "So how are you Mia?" he asked to break the ice. Before Mia could answer Lily said in a scrappy way

"Quit the entire hugging-loving-kissing couple annoying thing and step on it!" she yelled at both of them.

Michael, Boris and Mia looked curiously at Lily who turned back to her book.

"What? What do you mean by this?" Michael asked furiously

"Nothing." Lily shook her head. She looked at her brother and then back at her book

"Well that's good! 'Cause I'm not the one who's desperate here!" he said as he turned back to the front.

"Desperate? Why on earth would you think I'm desperate!" Lily asked angrily as she furiously tossed the book on her seat. "Well look at the way you've been acting all day long!" Michael answered without even turning to look at her.

"Guys! Calm down! Remember the first thing, why we are even here!" Mia tried to make them stop fighting. But all she got in return was "No Mia! Just get out of this! Its ONLY between me and Michael! Got it?" Lily yelled.

Mia felt crushed and hurt but she just kept quiet not wanting to cause more trouble. But Michael didn't think so "Don't talk to her this way!" He tried to step up for Mia.

"Fine! I won't talk at all!" Lily yelled back. Her face was turning red from anger but she just got back her book and covered her face with it pretending to read.

Silence filled the car. Everyone was confused, upset or angry. But all they can do was wait; wait till they reach the place they were going to.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is it! Chapter 3! I'm working on the next one! So I hope you liked it, but I'll never know if you don't REVIEW! Your reviews are always welcome! Tnx! ;) **


	4. Mixed Up!

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine! Meg Cabot's! (Except Jason Cole, who I invented. You'll soon find out who he is!) I just messed a little with the characters and made my own story.**

**Hello guys! This is my 4th chapter…h0pe u like it…I really would appreciate your supp0rt… ;) Tnx**

**Mixed up!**

"Hey guys! Over here!" Tina waved her hand in the air trying to get her friends' attention. Mia, Lily, Michael and Boris turned towards her and smiled back, they started walking to their reserved table.

"Stop! Please follow me ladies and gentlemen."

_Lars? Is that you? Oh! It's not. Phew!_ Mia thought. The guy did look like Lars except that his voice was deeper and he looked stronger and larger. _No offence Lars _Mia thought

A muscular guy, wearing a black suit and dark sun glasses reached his hand out to them in a gesture that meant "_Come with me" _"Uhm…okay" they answered back

They walked towards an x-ray machine for security check. _This restaurant has a very strict security policy _Mia thought. But she were disturbed when the security guard said "Ma'am pls. put all of the belongings you're carrying on this tray"

He pointed towards a small plastic tray. So Mia put her purse in there and went through the x-ray machine. No sound. Lily did the same thing, she brought out her cell phone and wallet and through the machine she went. No sound.

When Michael and Boris finished with the whole process and got their stuff back they started moving towards their reserved table. "Hey guys! Tough security?" Tina asked

"Uh-huh!" they all answered as they sat down around the table. The table was big and round, enough for all of them.

Tina, Shameeka and Ling Su came there earlier. Boris sat beside his girlfriend Tina, kissed her and soon they started talking. Ling Su and Shameeka greeted their friends and immediately began a conversation about college.

"I have already submitted my application; I'm expecting the response within this week! Oh God, I'm so nervous!" Shameeka exclaimed. Ling Su put her hand on Shameeka's and comforted her "Don't worry; I'm sure you got in! But I'm the one who's supposed to be anxious."

Shameeka wanted to go to Florida International University to study Plastic Surgery while Ling Su wanted to go to Art Institute of Houston.

Michael had his options opened; he was going to a last tour with Skinner box to look for a chance that might help his band perform and become famous. While for Mia she had no idea what she was doing with her life.

She considered writing, since lots of people have told her that she was really good at it but being the heir to the throne of Genovia it was hard deciding.

Tina and Boris decided to go to the same college since their relationship has been going really well. Tina was interested in studying Fashion Designing and Boris of course wanted to go on with his Violin career, since he's been really getting well in it.

But they wanted to keep their options open incase of change of plans.

They were all talking to each other except Lily who was still mad. She was holding her book and seemed so interested in it even though if you really knew Lily you can tell she was NOT.

Suddenly a familiar voice yelled "Is there a Lily here? Lily Moscovits?" Lily and the rest looked where the voice was coming from. It was a guy their age; he had wavy brunette hair and was REALLY cute!

"Hottie Alert" Tina whispered. Boris looked at her and asked "Huh?" Then Tina kissed him in the cheek and said "I didn't mean it _that _way Boris. You're the only one for me!" Boris felt better and smiled.

"Lily! He's calling you, get over there!" Mia said to her friend. But Lily pretended not to hear her since they were still on a fight but she stood up and went over to the guy calling her name.

"Uhm…yeah? I'm Lilly Moscovits." She said nervously to the guy. He turned to her and stopped in amazement. _Oh my! She's so pretty! When I look into her eyes I see a different girl. I just KNOW she's not like the others! _He thought

Lily gave him a look that meant "What now?" So he shook his head and said with a nervous smile "Uhm…hi. I'm Jason Cole. I think we…uhm…kinda switched our cell phones during the security check. I hope you don't mind I opened some of the files to uhm…now who it belongs to"

Just then Lily realized who the guy was, he was behind them during the security check and they must've mixed up their cell phones. Suddenly Lily felt really nervous and thought _Oh God! He is soooo cute! He must think I'm a total fool taking his phone! Aww!_

"Oh! Yeah! I'm really sorry! It was an accident!" Lilly apologized as she held out his cell phone from her purse. Mia could tell that Lily liked this guy from the place she was sitting on.

Jason smiled sweetly and asked "Hey Lily? Do you want to take a stroll outside?" He ran his fingers through his hair and then looked back at the table Lily and the others were sitting at and said "Oh. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid! You're probably having dinner with your friends"

He was turning away when Lily held his arm and said "No. I'd love to Jason!"

And out they went, the balcony looked so pretty and romantic.

At that moment Lily still hade hope. Hope that she still had a chance to find Mr. Right Guy. Maybe there he was, right in front of her.

**Oh God! This is so exciting guys! Did you like it? I tried to make it as long and romantic as possible. Pls. tell me what you think, and you could also give me some ideas! EVERYTHING IS WELCOME! Press the REVIEW! ;) **


	5. Learning To Love Again

**Chapter 5: **

**DISCLAIMER: No, wasn't mine, will never be! But a girl can dream, can't she.**

**My update was so so so late. And I'm so so sorry! I felt discouraged because no one wants to review me, 4 reviews people! Only! Actually I'm not expecting much much more...Maybe? **

**But I do want some encouragement so I'll continue writing this. Okay?**

**Thank you! If u don't feel interested in this story it's alright…I'm not a pro.**

**But I try. **

**I talked too much…now back to the story…**

**Hanging****question**_** "Is Lily learning to love again?" **_**Read along to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Learning To Love Again?**

It was a beautiful night; the wind blew gently towards faces as it lifted the strands of hair on them. A teen-looking couple sat at the balcony which obviously looked romantic.

This balcony was part of the restaurant Mia and the others were eating at. And that girl…

The girl who seemed so in love was Lily. Lily Moscovits, younger sister of Michael who was currently going out with Mia Thermopolis.

As Mia looked towards the balcony she whispered to her friends at the table who were talking, laughing, filling their tummies and surely having fun "Don't you think their taking a bit too long? I mean they've just met right?"

Michael, Boris, Ling Su, Shameeka and Tina looked curiously, with surprised looks on their faces.

"C'mon Mia, I know you're kind of protective over Lily. But she's on her own now…and the guy seems really nice" Michael commented while putting his hand over hers.

"Yeah! Let her have a shot with him… who knows maybe she's looking at "her guy" now" Tina said as she looked over the balcony.

Everyone else agreed about what Tina has just said so Mia had no reason to be worried, so she continued eating her food and having fun.

"Mmmm…This pasta looks great Tina, can I have a taste?" Ling Su licked her lips and asked as she looked hungrily at Tina's plate.

"Let's do it this way, I'll give you the whole plate of the pasta while you give me your burger and fries. I don't feel like eating something fancy today! Just the usual!" She laughed

"Sure!" Ling Su nodded as they both exchanged plates eagerly, and then they started to dig in.

There was a long silence in the table then after a second everyone burst out laughing.

"Huh? What are you all laughing at?" Tina asked curiously looking at her friends wondering what the funny thing could be. "Yeah! Did we like miss something here?" Ling Su asked in joking manner, her eyes still placed over the food.

"Nothing Tina" Boris smiled. I just said you were beautiful." He lied, smiled at Tina then kissed her cheek.

"Aww…that's so sweet Boris. But that's not what you said, was it?" Tina asked as her boyfriend turned red.

Just as he was about to defend himself, a man stood on the diminutive stage and said into the microphone.

"Uh… excuse me? Uh…Hello?" The man looked nervous as the people turned to face him, eager faces on their faces. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for your attention. Please welcome today's show, the playing band "Men flee"!"

The tense but well dressed man pointed towards the young men who were rushing, headed for the stage.

They swung their instruments from side to side eagerly as the people seating down thunderously clapped and howled for the famous band.

"Whoa!? No way! I can't believe their here!" Michael yelled, to be heard over the loud music and deafening clapping. "Isn't that your second favorite band?" Mia asked him giving the stage a quick glimpse just to be sure.

"Oh yeah! Their definitely the best!" Michael replied a wide grin planted on his glowing face. Mia thought that he looked so cut in that suit he just bought for this special night.

"Hey Mia? You want to dance?" Michael asked before the lead singer could even invite the people to the sparkling dance floor. "Yeah! Of course!" she answered as they both held each others hands and stood up; to be the first couple to start dancing.

"Hey! If you're going over there, we definitely are!" Tina informed her friends, and then she pulled Boris's hand and tried to get him out of his seat. "C'mon Boris, you can't miss this! And I won't let you." Tina smiled at Boris, who had a worried look on his face.

"But…I-I…I can't dan…" Before he could complete his excuse, Tina pulled him towards the dance floor which now contained a larger number of people.

Ling Su was the only one left in the table. Although Shameeka wasn't dancing she was flirting with a guy she has met earlier. That was more like Shameeka.

"_As usual" _she sighed. "Can things even get worse?" She asked herself, she almost jumped from fright as she suddenly saw a hand under her face.

She slowly looked up, and saw a good looking guy with a big smile on his face. He seemed as old as she was; He looked really familiar but Ling Su couldn't realize where she saw him before.

"I'm alone, you seem to be alone, I'm bored, and you seem to be bored. Let's dance!" His smile was so warm, it made her have butterflies in her stomach although she had no idea who he was, but she had a pretty good feeling that she's going to dance her butt off tonight.

"Uh…sure! Why not?" Ling Su answered as she stood up to formally introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Ling Su! And you are…pretty brave to ask a complete stranger to dance with you." Ling Su laughed as she shook the guy's hand.

"Hi, I'm P.R….and yeah, I'm crazy. But I'll take my chances!" He smiled back as he took Ling Su's hand and they ran off to the dance floor.

Teenagers, adults and kids. All kinds of ages dancing to the music sung by the lively band.

Lyricists usually writes what they feel, and it may not make sense what they write but If you try to really listen not just hear them, the words would make perfect sense.

88 of these people were just hearing the music…not having any idea what it means.

But others did the exact opposite…

… _Late night  
…Long day  
…Somehow it's never quite enough  
…And maybe  
…I'm lazy  
…It's been so long sometimes I feel like giving up _

…So now I'm staying up all night  
…Cause I'm trying to understand  
…Why I feel like I've been stuck here forever  
…I'll break out today  
…I'm throwing my life away  
…You don't even know  
..I'll break out today  
…I'm throwing my life away  
…You don't even know

Men Flee performed for over 2 hours having short bathroom and water breaks between songs.

The stage and all tables surrounding were alive and filled with joy and laughter but who knew where others' minds where.

There was complete silence at this particular place.

You know where.

**Uhh!!**

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating this entire LONG LONG LONG time!!!**

**But my reason is perfectly acceptable…well….I just hope so!**

**I had these huge exams and I just graduated, PLUS, my laptop just broke down a couple of months ago and my Dad wasn't able to fix it till now.**

**But here I am! And I'm completely devoted to this! **

**Not unless I get some REVIEWS people!!!!!!!! lol!!!!!!!**

**Its so EASY…CLICK THAT BUTTON!!! Boohoo…**

**Bye now!**

/ css code start-- /

/ cigarette and guitar by lance /

/ Basic CSS Editor 1.1 - /

/ PROFILE BACKGROUND /

body background-image:url(http://img529.imageshack.us/img529/7216/i166706313201312bl3.jpg); background-attachment:fixed; background-position:Top Left; background-repeat:no-repeat; background-color:#ffffff;

/ GLOBAL FONTS /

.usercontent font-family:Courier New, Courier, Monaco, monospace; color:#555555; text-transform:Capitalize;

/ GLOBAL LINKS /

.usercontent a, .usercontent a:link, .usercontent a:visited, .usercontent a:active text-decoration:none; color:#FF0066;

.data a, a.more, .commonbox .viewall font-family:Comic Sans; color:#555555;

.usercontent a:hover text-decoration:line-through; color:#000000;

/ GLOBAL HEADERS h1, .commonbox h2 font-family:Courier New, Courier, Monaco, monospace; color:#FF0066; background-color:000000;

/ GLOBAL BOXES border-size:3px; border-color:#000000; background-color:transparent;

/ TESTIMONIALS EVEN ROW .evenrow background-color:transparent;

/ PRIMARY PHOTO BORDER .imgblock200 border-color:#000000;

/ DATA / LABELS /

.data, .controlpanel .q color:#555555; text-transform:capitalize;

/ BUTTONS /

#controlPanelButtons a, #controlPanelButtons a:link, #controlPanelButtons a:visited color:#000000; border-color:#555555; background-color:#FF0066;

#controlPanelButtons a:hover border-color:#FF0066; background-color:#000000;

/ PHOTO BLOCKS .imgblock75, .ir border-size:3px; border-color:#FF0066; background-color:#000000;

/ FRIENDS NAME BG .dr background-color:#000000;

/ css code end-- /


End file.
